Jeno Need Mom
by helviokeun
Summary: kelewat sebal dan risih dengan pertanyaan sang ibu, akhirnya Lee Donghae memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak agar sang Ibu berhenti bertanya tentang kapan Ia akan menikah, atau dengan pertanyaan kapan Ia akan memberi cucu kepada sang ibu. HaeHyuk/Lee Donghae /Lee Hyukjae/boyslove/Eunhyuk/Yaoi/Donghae/Eunhyuk
1. Chapter 1

**Jeno Need Mom**

 **Donghae & Eunhyuk**

 **This Story is Mine**

"Aku ingin mengadopsi anak."

Suasana makan malam yang tadinya begitu khusyuk langsung berubah hening kala satu kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari salah satu orang yang berada di meja makan itu.

Kontan saja semua yang berada di meja makan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makanan yang sedang di santap kepada Donghae pelaku yang sudah mengeluarkan kalimat barusan itu.

"Kau gila ya Lee Donghae!" Donghwa sang kakak yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Donghae menatapnya garang.

Apa dia gila mengeluarkan kalimat itu tiba - tiba di tengah acara makan malam yang tenang, tidak bisakah Dia menunggu sampai makan malam selesai?.

Mungkin itulah kira - kira yang ada di pikiran Donghwa saat ini.

"Aku serius Hyung, aku akan mengadopsi anak secepatnya."

"Yakk! Memang apa alasanmu ingin melakukan itu Donghae?"

Donghae yang mendengar pertanyaan itu memilih menyudahi makannya dan menatap semua mata yang ada di meja makan itu.

"Ibu juga pasti terkejut dengan itu bukan? Ibu juga pasti bertanya - tanya seperti yg Donghwa hyung lakukan itu, iyakan bu?" Donghae menatap sang ibu yang duduk berhadapan dengannya dengan penuh yakin.

"Hahh...Aku akan menjelaskannya semua alasanku kenapa akan melakukan itu." Donghae menghela napas karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Ibunya yang mungkin masih shock dan menatap bergantian kakak dan ibunya yang sedang memfokuskan semua mata padanya.

"Aku tau ibu sudah sangat mengingikan cucu dariku atau Donghwa Hyung. Tapi ibu juga tau kalau kami berdua benar - benar terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami, dan tidak memikirkan masalah itu. Aku tau dan aku sudah bosan dengan ocehan ibu yang selalu menyuruhku menikah dan memberimu cucu padahal ibu tau aku belum mau menikah ah bukan, aku memang tidak ingin menikah." Kini Donghae menatap ibunya yang dihadapannya sambil menjelaskan alasannya itu.

"Jadi daripada Ibu terus berharap cucu itu, aku akan mengabulkannya dengan mengadopsi anak yang akan menjadi cucu ibu." Donghae menyudahi penjelasannya mengenai alasannya itu sambil tersenyum menang. Ahh... Setelah ini dia tidak akan terus-terusan di tanya kapan mau memberi sang Ibu cucu haha.

Jika di tanya padanya kenapa tidak menikah dan memberi ibunya cucu, bukankah itu tidak akan mustahil untuk seorang Lee Donghae sang CEO muda dengan segala ketampanan, kemapanan, dan segala pesonanya.

Maka Donghae akan menjawab, menikah itu akan merepotkan menyiapkan ini itu, menikah itu menyatukan dua insan yang saling berbeda memikirkan itu saja sudah merepotkan bagi Lee Donghae.

Hei, jangan katakan Donghae itu tidak pernah mengalami suatu hubungan atau yang sering di bilang berpacaran,

Donghae sudah pernah merasakannya bung, beberapa kali malah dan semuanya merepotkan.

Dari mulai pasangannya yang selalu ingin di nomor satukan, yang manja, yang selalu beradu argumen dengannya, benar benar merepotkan.

Maka itulah alasannya ketika sang ibu semakin gencar menanyakan perihal cucu kepadanya Dia memutuskan untuk melakukan itu.

Menurutnya mengadopsi anak itu lebih mudah, kelak Ia bisa membentuk karakter anak itu menjadi sepertinya dan tidak akan merepotkannya, lagipula untuk merawat dan mengasuh masih ada sang Ibu dan kakaknya yang akan membantu, tidak akan merepotkan.

Dan itulah keputusan finalnya, Ia akan mengadopsi seorang anak secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

.

.

.

Ff baru dan kali ini berchapter...

Ohh myyy...

Dari judul udah ketauan yaa tuh anak yg bakal di adopsi hehe

Jangan lupa di riview yaa...

Jangan pelit pelit hahaha *bercanda

Jumpa di chapter selanjutnya yaa yeorubeunnn..


	2. Jeno Need Mom 2

Jeno Need Mom

Chapter 2

DonghaexEunhyuk

HaeHyuk

Boyslove, Yaoi, Homo, MxM

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan perkataannya di meja makan 3 hari lalu, akhirnya Donghae benar-benar melaksanakan apa yang di rencanakannya.

Mengadopsi anak.

Setelah makan malam selesai saat itu semua tidak ada yang bisa berkata atau merubah pikiran Donghae untuk melakukan itu.

Bahkan sang kakak masih menganggapnya tidak waras dan terus bertanya apa yang ada di otaknya itu, dan di jawab oleh Donghae dengan jawaban yang sama berkali-kali.

Ia tetap pada pendiriannya.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Ia dan Ibunya, Panti Asuhan.

sejak pagi tadi ketika keluar dari kamar dan sarapan bersama di meja makan Donghae meminta sang Ibu untuk segera bersiap menemaninya ke panti asuhan di sekitar Seoul, panti asuhan yang sudah sejak tiga hari lalu ia perhatikan dan sudah ia cari informasi mengenai cara mengadopsi anak.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan nyonya ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Salah satu seorang wanita yang ada di sana menyambutnya dan sang Ibu ketika sampai di depan panti asuhan itu.

"Kami datang ada keperluan yang ingin di sampaikan" Donghae menjawab pertanyaan dari wanita paruh baya itu sambil membalas membunguk memberi hormat.

"Ah, silahkan masuk kedalam Tuan Nyonya, mari ikuti Saya,"

"Silahkan masuk Tuan, Nyonya. Ruangan ini adalah ruangan ketuadari panti ini,silahkan." Setelah mengikuti wanita yang tadi menyambutnya wanita itu membawa Donghae dan Ibunya menuju salah satu ruangan yang ada di dalam panti itu.

"Ah, terimakasih sudah mengantar kami"

"Iya, kalau begitu Saya mohon permisi Tuan, Nyonya," Dan wanita paruh baya itu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Donghae dan Ibunya.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi,"

"Ah ya, Silahkan masuk dan duduk Tuan-Nyonya,"

"Ya, Terimakasih"

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu perihal kedatangannya?" Wanita ini bertanya setelah mempersilahkan Donghae dan Ibunya duduk.

"Aku ingin mengadopsi salah satu anak dari panti asuhan ini,"

Donghae langsung menjawab ke inti maksudnya tanpa embel-embel berbasa-basi.

"Ahh... Begitu, apakah Tuan sudah mengetahui apa alasan Tuan ingin mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan kami? Apakah Tuan yakin akan benar-benar merawatnya seperti kami di sini merawat mereka?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang di ajukan bertubi-tubi dari wanita ketua panti di depannya Donghae menegakkan duduknya bersiap menjawab semua pertanyaan yang akan di ajukan kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku Siap dan Aku sudah memikirkannya..."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berdiskusi dan membicarakan semua hal tentang adopsi - mengadopsi anak akhirnya Ia bisa mendapatkan perijinan itu dari ketua panti ini.

Saat ini Donghae, Sang Ibu dan ketua panti sedang berjalan menyusuri keseluruhan panti sambil melihat anak-anak yang sedang sibuk dengan dunia kecil mereka.

"Sudah Sampai, Disini ruang khusus bayinya."

Ah ya, memang di pembicaraan saat di ruangan itu Donghae mengutarakan jika ia ingin mengadopsi anak sedari masih anak itu bayi.

Setelah memasuki ruangan khusus bayi itu pandangan pertama yang Donghae dan Ibunya dapat adalah banyaknya ranjang bayi yang berjejer memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Ahh Donghae kau lihat mereka benar-benar menggemaskan," Ibu Donghae berucap sambil menggendong salah satu bayi yang sedang terlelap.

Donghae mulai melihat satu persatu bayi yang ada di ranjang-ranjang itu dan memperhatikannya.

"Ibu ketua, apa disini ada bayi yang baru saja datang atau masuk ke panti ini?"

Tanya Donghae setelah ia berhenti di salah satu ranjang bayi dan memperhatikan bayi yang sedang terlelap di kasur kecilnya, dengan iseng Donghae mengelus halus pipi bayi yang sedang tidur itu.

Mungkin karena terganggu atau merasa aneh bayi itu mulai membuka matanya, ia tidak menangis atau kesal karena tidurnya terganggu, tapi bayi itu malah memperhatikan Donghae orang yang masih mengelus-elus pipi lembutnya, bahkan kini tangannya mulai menggapai- gapai seperti meminta di gendong.

"Ehmm... Sebentar aku cek dulu," Ketua panti itu mulai membuka buku yang sepertinya data masuk, entahlah..

"Bayi terakhir yang baru saja datang itu tiga hari yang lalu, dan bayi itu yang sekarang sedang kau elus-elus itu."

Sontak saja setelah mendengar itu Donghae meneliti semua yang ada di bayi itu, mulai memperhatikan dari wajah sampai keseluruhannya.

"Dia kami temukan tiga hari yang lalu di sebuah bangku taman yang ada di pusat kota dan kami temukan bayi ini hanya menggunakan selimut tipis membalutnya, setelah di teliti bayi ini baru berumur dua atau tiga hari sebelum di letakan di bangku itu, masih sangat muda bukan? Bahkan kulitnya masih merah,"

Donghae mendengarkan semua penjelasan itu, yang ada di pikirannya adalah orang yang membuang bayi itu adalah orang yang benar-benar gila atau memang kelewat gila.

"Aku akan mengadopsi bayi ini, bayi di hadapanku ini."

Dengan yakin Donghae berucap sambil menatap sayang bayi di ranjang itu yang masih berkedip kedip balik menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah semua urusan masalah dokumen, perijinan dan segalanya itu selesai, disinilah Donghae dan Ibunya melangkah keluar sambil sang ibu menggendong buntalan bayi laki-laki yang di balut dengan selimut tebal itu keluar dari pintu panti asuhan ini sambil tersenyum senang.

Donghae benar-benar mempersiapkan semuanya karena ia memang yakin akan mengadopsi anak jadi ia sudah siap dengan itu semua.

Seperti hal nya kamar yang akan menjadi tempat tidur anaknya itu dan segala perlengkapannya.

.

.

Rumah keluarga Lee itu berlantai dua, ketika kau membuka pintu masuk maka akan langsung berhadapandengan ruang tamu atau ruang untuk berkumpul yang luas, dapur dan kamar mandi yang berdekatan, juga ada tiga kamar tidur yang berjejer yang di tempati oleh Donghae - Donghwa - dan Sang Ibu.

Dan yang ada di lantai dua ada dua kamar yang tidak di tempati siapapun dan satu gudang.

Tetapi sekarang setelah anak itu akan sampai di rumah dan resmi menjadi bagian keluarga Lee maka Donghwa dengan berat hati harus pindah menempati salah satu kamar yang ada di lantai dua, karena kamarnya yang berada tepat di tengah antara kamar Donghae dan ibunya akan menjadi kamar anggota baru keluarga ini.

Sebelum bayi itu datang dan siap menempatinya Donghae sudah merombak semuanya, tatanan kamar, kasur dan cat dinding yang juga di ubah untuk bayi kecil di keluarga ini.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Donghae dan Ibunya sampai di rumah yang di sambut oleh Donghwa mereka langsung menuju kamar yang sudah di siapkan itu.

Bahkan Sang Ibu dengan semangat melangkah sambil terus tersenyum-senyum senang memandang buntalan yang ada di gendongannya dengan di ikuti kedua anaknya dari belakang.

.

.

Klik..

.

.

Dan pintu kamar berwarna biru cerah yang di buka itu seakan membuka kehidupan baru bagi keluarga ini.

.

"Selamat Datang di keluarga Lee, Hey... Lee Jeno."

.

.

.

.

TBC...

TBC...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai haii... Chap 2 update, inikan masih permulaan jadi masih belum ada moment

Semoga gak pada bosen ya baca ff ini

Buat yang minta jeno kira kira sd/smp maaf yaa gak bisa di kabulin

Buat yang bilang bakal dari bayi, betul aku buat dari bayi karena akan ada alurnya nanti hehee

Makasih yang udah baca dan review

Jangan lupa di review chap yang ini yaa

Aku tunggu...

Oh yaa selamat berpuasa untuk yang menjalankan


	3. Jeno Need Mom Chapter 3

**Jeno Need Mom**

 **Chapter 3**

 **HaeHyuk**

 **Donghae Eunhyuk**

 **Chaptered, Boyslove, Romance, Family, Typos, Nobeta.**

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

Awalnya mungkin memang hanya ingin mengadopsi, benar-benar mengadopsi bukan untuknya tapi untuk ibunya, agar terbebas dari tuntutan ibunya.

Tapi, siapa yang tahu bukan ketika anak itu sudah berada di tengah - tengah keluarga ini rasa itu muncul perlahan-lahan, dari ia yang hanya akan melihat bayi Jeno setiap pulang kerja sampai akhirnya ia mau ikut membantu sang ibu memandikannya.

Dari ia yang hanya akan menjaga Jeno sebentar ketika sang ibu sedang membuatkan susu untuk bayinya dan kembali sibuk dengan dirinya,

hingga kini ia sendiri yang memberikan Jeno susu dengan botol di tangannya.

Semua berubah perlahan-lahan dan sangat pasti, dari mulai Jeno hanya status anak dari seorang ayah bernama Lee Donghae, sampai benar-benar di akui anak dan mendapatkan perlakuan selayaknya anak kandung kebanyakan.

Dari Jeno kecil yang selalu tidur di kamarnya sendiri hingga sampai sering tidur di kamar Donghae.

Ketika Jeno kecil yang demam, bagaimana paniknya Donghae sampai ia langsung melesat meninggalkan kantornya dan setumpuk pekerjaan yang menunggunya.

Jeno kecil benar-benar merubah banyak hal di keluarga Lee.

Bayi lucu itu semakin hari, semakin minggu, sampai semakin tahun menjadi balita kecil lucu yang menawan.

Dan Sikecil Jeno yang semakin kesini benar-benar semakin mirip dengan Daddynya.

Bahkan jika Donghae pergi kemana saja dengan membawa Jeno bersamanya semua orang benar-benar mengira bahwa Jeno ini memang anaknya, anak kandungnya, darah dagingnya. Benar-benar sangat mirip bukan?.

Jeno memiliki bentuk wajah yang sama dengan dengan Donghae, bibir tipis, mata sendu, bahkan sampai warna kulit yang sama.

Kriet...

"Daddy?" Jeno dengan susah payah mencoba pintu kamar Donghae sampai terbuka dan menampilkan Donghae yg masih tertidur di ranjangnya.

Jeno yang sudah berdiri di samping ranjang mulai menarik-narik selimut sambil terus meracau membangunkan Daddynya yang masih di alam lain.

"Daddyyyyy... Bangun!!! Daddyy Jeno lelah bangun-bangunin daddy, halmoni minta di temani ke emol," Meskipun Donghae sudah mendengar anaknya bersuara membangunkannya ia tetap memejamkan mata membiarkan anaknya cemberut memasang mimik lucu di wajahnya.

"Aaaaaaaa..!!!!!! Daddyyy banguuunnnnn!! Jeno lelah bangunkan!" Balita berumur tiga tahun itu berteriak di depan Daddynya yang tak mau membuka matanya. Ia sebal, memang tidak lelah apa berjalan, membuka pintu kamar susah payah sampai akhirnya membangunkan Daddynya? Untuk balita kecil sepertinya ini melelahkan tahu.

Donghae yang sudah tak tega mempermainkan anaknya yang sudah memasang wajah seperti ingin menangis akhirnya membuka matanya dan beranjak duduk dari tidurnya, kemudian ia mengangkat Jeno kepangkuannya menghadap dirinya.

"Hap, Daddy sudah bangun. Jadi Jeno mau apa membangunkan Daddy, hum?" Berkata dengan lembut sambil merunduk menatap Jeno yang ada di pangkuannya masih dengan raut wajah sebal, membuat Donghae ingin tertawa saja. Tapi tidak, yang ada nanti anaknya ini akan marah dan menangis karena ia menertawakannya.

"Jeno diminta halmoni membangunkan Daddy, Halmoni bilang Daddy dan Jeno temani halmoni ke emol," Jeno berkata dengan logat balitanya sambil menatap Sang Daddy di depannya.

"Ke mall?" Donghae mencoba memastikan dan di jawab anggukan oleh Jeno.

"Daddy, Jeno mau tulun, Daddy cepetan mandi nanti halmoni teliak teliak belisik."

"Baiklah daddy akan bersiap, Jeno juga segera bersiap?" Menuruti anaknya yg ingin di turunkan Donghae juga akhirnya turun dari ranjangnya.

"Jeno sudah." Jeno merentangkan kedua tangannya memberitahu bahwa dirinya sudah siap dengan pakaian yang keren dan rapi.

"Oke Daddy bersiap dulu yah, kau dengan halmoni dulu."

Dengan itu Jeno segera berlari keluar dari kamar Donghae dan menuju ruang tengah bergabung dengan halmoninya yang sudah tampak rapi seperti dirinya.

"Sudah membangunkan Daddymu?"

"Uhm sudah, Daddy sudah bangun, hehe" jawab Jeno sambil tersenyum, sampai matanya menyipit, ahh benar-benar manis dan tampan balita inii.

Sudah hampir lima jam mereka berada di mall besar ini, bahkan Jeno sudah kenyang, sudah sempat tertidur di gendongan Daddynya sampai ia lapar kembali dan sekarang sedang memakan roti manis.

"Nah Jeno, kita tunggu di sini saja, Daddy sudah lelah mengikuti halmonimu. Nanti kalau halmoni sudah selesai ia akan kesini." Donghae membawa Jeno di gendongannya duduk di sampingnya di kursi panjang tempat menunggu di bagian banyak sekali wahana permainan untuk anak di mall ini.

Jeno yang masih sibuk dengan roti manisnya hanya menurut dan kembali sibuk makan.

"Dy sudah," Donghae menoleh melihat anaknya yang sudah menghabiskan satu roti manis berisi coklat di tangannya yang sekarang belepotan. Ouh lihat Jeno, memakan roti sampai mengantuk dan selayaknya balita lain Ia juga memakan rotinya dengan berantakan di mulut, di tangan sampai ke wajah. Ihh membuat gemas saja.

Donghae merogoh sakunya mencari saputangan yang biasanya tak pernah lupa ia bawa kemana-kemana.

"Eh tidak ada, apa aku lupa membawanya ya?" Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri ketika tak mendapati saputangan itu di bagian kantung manapun di pakaiannya.

"Jeno ayo kita kesana sebentar, Daddy akan beli tissu dan minum untuk jeno." Jeno yang mendengar itu menggeleng, membuat Donghae mengernyit.

"Kenapa? Daddy gendong ayo sayang.".

"Aninyo.. daddy beli Jeno tunggu sini saja, Jeno duduk-duduk lihat mobil saja."

"Benar tidak mau ikut? Nanti Jeno jalan kemana-mana dan hilang bagaimana?"

Jeno menjawab mengangguk kemudian menggeleng.

"Haah baiklah bayi kecil Daddy tunggu disini yah, jangan kemana-mana," Donghae berdiri dari dudukmya dan memperhatikan sekeliling dan langsung memanggil wanita yang memakai seragam yang ia ketahui bekerja menjaga arena main ini.

"Ah noona bisa tolong jaga anakku sebentar sampai aku kembali membeli minum?." Setelah mendapat jawaban "ya" Donghae langsung bergegas pergi.

"Daddy pergi sebentar Jeno jangan nakal-nakal." Mata Jeno terus memperhatikan daddynya yang semakin lama semakin jauh berjalan untuk membelikannya minum, sebelum suatu panggilan membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan ke suara itu berasal.

"MOMMY!!" Jeno melihat anak laki-laki yang juga sebesar dirinya berada di gendongan memanggil Mommy dan kemudian datang seorang yang hampiri mereka dan sontak saja anak itu menggapai- gapai sambil memanggil Mommy sebelum akhirnya pindah di gendongan mommy yg ia panggil tadi.

Jeno terus memperhatikan mereka bertiga yang sekarang duduk tidak jauh di depannya, dan sekarang mereka sedang makan. Anak itu memanggil Daddy dan Mommy pada dua orang yang makan dengannya.

Jeno menoleh kesamping mendapati wanita yang tadi di mintai tolong oleh Daddynya untuk menjaganya sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ahjjuma." Jeno memanggil wanita di sampingnya.

"Ya" wanita ini menjawab metanap Jeno yang memasang raut wajah menggemaskan.

"Jeno mau tanya." Jeno berkata lagi

"Iya, mau tanya apa?" Wanita itu tersenyum sambil menjawab memberi gesture bahwa Jeno boleh bertanya apa saja padanya.

Jeno kembali memandang anak di depannya tadi sebelum kembali menatap ke wanita di sampingnya dan bertanya.

" Ahjumma, Mommy itu apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Ahay ahayyy tbc ahahaha...

Aku jahat gak bikin tbc disitu??

Ceritanya kurang greget gak? Jenonya menggemaskan gak?

Terimakasih yang sudah baca dan setia nungguin

Khobkhun naa~

Gomawo~

Arigato~

Xie xie~


	4. Chapter 4

_"Jeno mau tanya." Jeno berkata lagi_

 _"Iya, mau tanya apa?" Wanita itu tersenyum samhil menjawab memberi gesture bahwa Jeno boleh bertanya apa saja padanya._

 _Jeno kembali memandang anak di depannya tadi sebeluum menatap ke wanita di sampingnya dan bertanya._

 _" Ahjumma, Mommy itu apa?"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Jeno Need Mom**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Donghae x Eunhyuk**

 **HaeHyuk, Boyslove, Yaoi, Chaptered, Typos everywhere.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah bagaimana raut wajah wanita ini setelah mendengar pertanyaan Jeno, ia terbengong bahkan sampai menganga di buatnya.

Dengan sedikit membenarkan duduknya dan terdiam cukup lama, wanita ini memandang Jeno sendu, di pikirannya adalah mungkin anak ini tidak mempunyai ibu atau di tingkalkan ibunya dan hanya tinggal dengan Daddynya saja. Makanya anak ini bisa melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu kepadanya.

"Jeno tidak tahu mommy? Wanita ini bertanya dengan lembut dan hati-hati pada balita di depannya.

Jeno hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Wanita itu menghela napas sebelum mulai berbicara kembali, ia harus memberi pengertian kepada anak balita maka ia harus bisa menjaga kata-katanya. Salah sedikit saja ia memberi pengertian maka anak di depannya ini juga akan salah menangkap artinya.

"Jeno, mommy itu artinya ibu atau ada juga yang memanggilnya mama atau eomma, Jeno pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya?"

"Jeno dengal, Daddy panggil halmoni eomma. Iya." Jawab jeno semangat.

"Nah mommy itu sama dengan eomma, artinya ibu atau seseorang yang melahirkan kita, yang membuat kita ada di dunia ini."

"Ahjumma mau tanya sekarang, kenapa Jeno bisa panggil ahjumma ini dengan panggil ahjumma."

"Kalena jeno pelnah beltemu sepelti ajhumma, di kantol daddy banyak ahjumaa." Jeno memamerkan senyum karena dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ahjumma mau tanya lagi. Emm... Jeno tinggal di rumah dengan siapa saja?" Kali ini wanita itu bertanya dengan suara sedikit pelan dan terkesan sangat berhati-hati.

"Jeno sama Daddy, sama halmoni, sama dongwa camchon. Sudah."

"Dongwa camchon itu siapa? Daddymu panggil dongwa camchon apa?"

"Dongwa camchon itu daddy panggil dia hyung, Dongwa camchon juga panggil halmoni eomma, sama kaya daddy panggil halmoni, panggil eomma~."

"Ooh begitu."

Mereka berdua terus berbincang dengan seriusnya sampai suara Donghae menghentikannya.

"Maaf Daddy lama Jeno, harus mengantri dulu." Donghae meminta maaf dan memberi alasan.

"Ah noona, terimakasih sudah menjaga anakku." Setelah membungkuk dan mengucap sama-sama wanita itu berjalan pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Nah Jeno, sini Daddy rapikan dan Jeno minum setelah itu kita pulang, halmoni sudah selesai berbelanja." Donghae memberi perintah sambil tangannya mulai merapikan penampilan Jeno. Setelah rapi dan bersih ia segera menggendong balitanya menuju sang ibu yang sudah menunggu mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ooHaeHyukoo**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeno yang sudah terlalu lelah karena seharian bermain di mall akhirnya tertidur nyenyak di perjalanan pulang bahkan hingga mereka sudah sampai rumah balita ini masih nyenyak tidur di pelukan neneknya.

"Aku bawa masuk barang - barang dulu, eomma diam disini nanti aku akan kembali dan menggendong Jeno ke kamarnya."

"Tidak usah, Jeno biar eomma yang bawa, kau bawa barang-barang saja kedalam."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ooHaeHyukoo**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dongwa camchon, nanti belikan Jeno lobot ini lagi ya."

Sore ini Jeno sedang duduk di lantai ruang tengah dengan banyak mainan bertebaran di depannya dan di temani Donghwa yang sudah pulang kantor lebih awal dari adiknya.

"Coba panggil samchon dengan benar, ayo panggil Donghwa Samchon. Nanti samchon belikan lagi."

"Dongwa camchon. Sudah Jeno sudah panggil." Jeno mengucap cuek pada Donghwa di depannya.

"Itu tidak benar ayo yang benar Jeno." Donghwa kembali meminta dengan nada yang menurut Jeno menjengkelkan membuat Jeno kesal dan berteriak.

"Aniyo~ Aaaaa.. lobot jeno jatuh kan jadinya.. camchon sana pelgi."

Jeno yang tak senang karena dirinya yang sedang bermain di goda pamannya berteriak merajuk marah, dan mencoba mendorong tubuh pamannya yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Yak Yak. Bukannya Jeno bilang ingin samchon belikan robot lagi kenapa sekarang marah pada samchon eoh?"

"Tidak mau Jeno minta belikan daddy saja, camchon jahat. Sana pelgi Jeno tidak mau sama camchon."

"Benar nih tidak mau samchon belikan robot eoh?" Bukannya menuruti perkataan keponakannya yang memintanya untuk pergi Donghwa malah menggoda Jeno dengan mencolek-colek pipi tembem balita itu hingga membuat Jeno berteriak tidak senang sampai memerah ingin menangis.

"Halmoniiii...!!!! Huweeee..." Dan akhirnya karena saking sebalnya di goda oleh samchonnya Jeno menangis keras sambil berteriak memanggil halmoninya membuat sang halmoni yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari dapur mendengarnya.

"Aishh kau ini benar-benar ya, suka sekali menggoda keponakanmu sendiri." Dengan segera sang halmoni membawa jeno kepangkuannya dan duduk di samping Donghwa yang masih tertawa-tawa berhasil menggoda sang keponakan.

"Ssst.. sudah- sudah Jeno jangan menangis lagi, samchonmu sudah halmoni pukul. Dia tidak akan mengganggu jeno lagi, cup cup cup anak pintar tidak boleh menangis eoh,"

Setelah merasa Jeno sudah tidak menangis lagi sang halmoni mencoba mengajaknya berbicara.

"Jeno hei, bagaimana kalau sekarang Jeno mandi dan bersiap makan malam dan tunggu daddy pulang eoh? Jeno sudah pintar kan?"

"Hm" Jeno mengangguk masih di pelukan halmoninya, dan beranjak ke kamarnya untuk bersiap mandi.

"Aku pulang" Donghae yang baru membuka pintu langsung di sambut sang anak membuatnya tersenyum bahagia, ahh senangnya anaknya yang semakin pintar ini menyambutnya dan memberi semangat lebih untuk dirinya yang sudah lelah karena pekerjaan kantor, di tambah lagi mendapat pelukan dan tawa jenaka sang anak yang terdengar di ceruk lehernya ketika memeluknya. Aahh benar-benar!

.

.

 **ooHaeHyukoo**

 **.**

Malam yang semakin malam, bahkan jarum jam menunjukan hampir jam 10 malam, mungkin bagi orang dewasa belum terlalu malam tapi bagi si kecil Jeno ia sudah berkelana di alam mimpinya.

"Ibu aku akan keluar sebentar ada yang harus kubeli untuk pekerjaanku."

Donghae yang melihat ibunya masih bersama Donghwa sadang menonton tv meminta ijin untuk keluar sebentar.

Setelah mendapat ijin dari sang ibu ia segera berangkat menggunakan mobilnya dan membelah jalanan seoul yang masih ramai di jam segini.

Melihat lampu merah yang menyala di depannya Donghae segera memberhentikan laju mobilnya.

Sambil ia menunggu lampu berganti hijau kembali Donghae memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sisi jalan.

Mengedarkan pandangan ke sisi jalan di depannya Donghae melihat mini bus yang di dalamnya masih terlihat penuh oleh penumpang di jam malam berhenti di halte pemberhentian dan melihat para penumpang itu keluar dari dalam bus.

"Oh pemuda yang baik." Donghae begumam ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang sepertinya hendak membantu seorang kakek yang baru turun dari minibus untuk menyebrang.

Donghae terus memperhatikan pemuda itu bahkan hingga pemuda dan kakek yang di tuntunnya menyebrang melintas di depan mobilnya sampai mereka tiba di sebrang jalan. Dia tidak berhenti memperhatikan semuanya sampai sang kakek sepertinya memberikan hadiah ke pemuda itu karena mau menolongnya.

Karena terus memperhatikan interaksi pemuda dan kakek itu Donghae sampai tidak sadar kalau lampu jalan sudah berganti menjadi hijau dan ia tersadar ketika ada mobil yang melintas di sampingnya, dengan segera Donghae kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju supermarket.

Seusai mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya dan bonus juga ia membeli persediaan kopi untuknya Donghae kembali mengendarai mobilnya bersiap pulang dan tidur mengisi energi untuk esok hari.

Melintasi jalan yang sama Donghae memelankan laju mobilnya ketika melihat sesuatu di halte bis yang ia lintasi.

Begitu semakin dekat ia tersadar kalau itu adalah seseorang tepatnya pemuda tadi yang ia perhatikan.

Memutuskan untuk berhenti di depan halte itu Donghae kembali lagi memperhatikan tingkah pemuda itu.

"Eh apa yang di minumnya, sepertinya dia mabuk." Dari dalam mobilnya ini ia bisa melihat pemuda itu sedikit oleng, seperti orang yang tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Hey hey apa yang kau lakukan!" Entah sadar atau mungkin karena refleks Donghae langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan menggapai sang pemuda yang hampir terjatuh dari duduknya di bangku halte.

"Enggh kau siapa?" Mendengar suara sayu pemuda di pelukannya entah kenapa membuat Donghae sedikit meremang. Mungkin ini karena efek suara sang pemuda yang ternyata sudah mabuk berat.

Setelah berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang disinilah Donghae di perjalanan pulang dengan seorang pemuda duduk si sampingnya.

Donghae bisa menyimpulkan betapa bodohnya pemuda ini, ia yang memperhatikan sejak kejadian menyebrang tahu kalau ternyata sang kakek memberikan pemuda ini hadiah berupa beberapa kaleng soju dan pemuda ini dengan bodohnya meminumnya dan membuatnya mabuk berat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ooHaeHyukoo**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang," Dengan sang pemuda di rangkulannya Donghae membuka pintu dan ternyata sang ibu dan kakak masih berada di tempatnya di sofa menghadap ke tv tapi sekarang dengan tambahan beberapa camilan di hadapan mereka.

"Astaga Donghae siapa yang kau bawa." Reaksi berlebihan di tunjukan keduanya ketika melihatnya masuk membawa pemuda mabuk di rangkulannya.

"Tunggu ibu, biarkan aku membawanya ke kamarku dulu nanti aku jelaskan." Dengan itu sang ibu juga ikut melangkah menuju kamar putra bungsunya.

Sedangkan Donghwa? Hahh ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali melanjutkan tontonannya. Benar-benar ck.

Mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tamu berhadapan setelah selesai merapikan tidur pemuda yang di bawa Donghae di kamarnya.

"Jadi Donghae ayo jelaskan pada kami kenapa kau bisa membawa pulang pemuda itu bahkan ia mabuk berat, kau tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak bukan?" Sang ibu memulai pembicaraan meminta penjelasan kepada sang anak di hadapannya.

"Jadi ibu pemuda itu ku temukan..."

Donghae dengan rinci menjelaskan semua kejadian yang ia alami sampai bisa membawa pemuda itu ke sini tidak ada yang ia sembunyikan sedikitpun.

Setelah selesai Donghae menceritakan kronologis ia yang sampai bisa membawa seorang pemuda pulang bersamanya sang ibu mengerti dan memberi ijin untuk pemuda itu menginap di rumahnya.

"Haahh.. baiklah kalau begitu, sudah semakin malam ibu tahu besok kalian libur tapi sebaiknya kalian tetap harus tidur." Dan ultimatum itu menutup pembicaraan keluarga di tengah malam ini.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc...**

 **Tbc...**

 **Tbc...**

 **Aku post pake aplikasi jadi maaf kalo ada kata atau kalimat yang nyambung enternya nyambung dan bikin gak enak baca. Padahal udah aku edit *sad**

 **Makasih yang mau baca ff ini, review jangan lupa :)**

 **Mau review silahkan kalo gak review aku kecewa**


End file.
